clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2012
The Puffle Party 2012 was the 4th annual Puffle Party in Club Penguin. It took place from March 15 to March 28, 2012. This was the first party to have PH as a mascot. Club Penguin's site and login screen had Club Puffle on it. Glitches *Penguins were banned when they danced in some places. This glitch was fixed later. *You could go into the Puffle Spa while still being a penguin. *When you turned into a puffle you would see it change colors once a while in busy rooms. *The Puffle Handler's player card would be aqua instead of being brown. This glitch was fixed. *When puffles transformed back into a penguin the penguins were spotted with the color Old Blue. This glitch has been fixed. Domains Trivia *The Cloud Maker 3000 made its return from the Festival of Flight at this Party. It was located on the Ski Hill for White Puffles. *Strangely, just like during the Puffle Party 2011, there were still balloons at the Dance Lounge even though brown puffles are afraid of balloons. *There was a different Puffle Party logo this time. *A weird fact is that the Puffles in the background still had the old Puffle design, while the balloons and Penguins who turned into Puffles had the new Puffle design. *The White Puffle room was at the Ski Hill instead of the Mine. *This was the first time that PH was meetable in-game, and the first time we met her with her new style. *The way you could become a puffle during the party resembles what happened during the April Fools' Party 2008 on the CPIP servers, where you would become a Green Puffle when logging in. *It was the first Puffle Party to be in March, as the previous 3 were in February. *This was the last Puffle Party to have the Puffle Show because it did not return after the Puffle Party 2013. *The word "Penguin" on the Club Penguin logo was crossed out for the party and was replaced by "Puffle". Gallery Sneak Peeks Puffle Play Zone concept art.png|Concept art of the Puffle Play Zone What's New Screen Puffle Party 2012.png|What's New Membership Page Club Puffle logo 2012.png|The Club Penguin logo, temporarily changed for the party Puffle Spa Sneak Peak.png|Sneak peek of the Puffle Spa Puffle party 2012 sneak peek.png|Puffle Spa with Happy77 as her green puffle PH sneak peek.png|Puffle Handler in the sneak peek Homepage Hoempage screen for Puffle Party.png|The party first homepage Login Screens Login Screen of Puffle Party 2012.png|First login screen of the party Puffles!.PNG|Second login screen of the party TOO.PNG|Third login screen of the party Construction Puffle Party 2012 construction Beacon.png|Beacon Puffle Party 2011 construction Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension Puffle Party 2012 construction Cove.png|Cove Puffle Party 2012 construction Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Puffle Party 2012 construction Forest.png|Forest Puffle Party 2010 construction Iceberg.png|Iceberg Puffle Party 2012 construction Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Puffle Party 2010 construction Night Club.png|Night Club Puffle Party 2012 construction Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Puffle Party 2012 construction Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Rooms Puffle Party 2012 Beach.png|Beach Puffle Party 2012 Beacon.png|Beacon Puffle Party 2012 Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension Puffle Party 2012 Cove.png|Cove Puffle Party 2012 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Puffle Party 2012 Dock.png|Dock Puffle Party 2012 Forest.png|Forest Puffle Party 2012 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Puffle Party 2012 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Puffle Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Puffle Party 2012 Night Club.png|Night Club Puffle Party 2012 Night Club Rooftop.png|Night Club Rooftop Puffle Party 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Feeding Area.png|Puffle Feeding Area Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Play Zone.png|Puffle Play Zone Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Show.png|Puffle Show Puffle Party 2012 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Puffle Party 2012 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Puffle Party 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Puffle Party 2012 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Puffle Party 2012 Town.png|Town Puffle Party 2012 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Puffle Party 2012 Underground Pool light off.png|Underground Pool with lights off Membership pop ups Puffle Party 2012 Membership Required.png| Membership Required You must be a member to enter the Roof Top.png Notes Puffle play zone.png|Puffle Play Zone note Videos Club Penguin CLUB PUFFLE! The Puffle Party Official Trailer Club Penguin Disney Channel Get Connected - Puffle Party 2012! Australia Video Blog Puffle Problems? Let's Ask PH - Official Club Penguin Names in other languages SWF Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Puffle Party